Lost Treasure
by tallyho
Summary: Derrick Finally realizes what he lost. Takes place in eighth grade. R&R pleez. Previously was Princess.KaylZ-808
1. He Realizes

** Lost Treasure.**

_** This Chappy is written in Derrick's POV.**_

Derrick Harrington gazed into her beautiful amber eyes and it suddenly dawned upon him what he lost. He lost the best girl that ever walked into his life. He lost Massie Block. Just seeing her stand there, looking so hurt and wounded made him want to take back all the things he said. He never meant to call her immature, it just slipped out. But now, he knew he could never get back his prized Block and no matter how hard he tried, she would never forgive him. That's what hurt him the most. Knowing that he would never be able to have a civilized conversation with her. God, he loved her so much. If only she knew that.

Sure, Massie thought that he liked those eighth grade bitches more than he like her but she was wrong. He knew one thing that saddened him greatly. He could never love a girl as much as he loved Massie. There, he said it. He loved Massie. And he was pretty sure that deep down inside, Massie loved him too. Sure, you're probably asking yourself what do I know about love. Quite frankly, I don't know one shit. All I know is that I am way past liking Massie. Sure, I _liked_ Kristen. But whenever I gazed into Massie's beautiful amber eyes, I got lost. She was the only girl I ever got nervous to see. I still love her. I don't think I'll ever stop. Too bad, she thinks that I hate her. No one knows how much I like Massie. Not even her.

Whenever I see her now, the song Realize by Colbie Caillat keeps playing over and over in my head.

_Take time to realize, _

_That your warmth is_

_Crashing down on in._

_Take time to realize,_

_That I am on your side_

_Didn't I, Didn't I tell you._

_But I can't spell it out for you, _

_No it's never gonna be that simple_

_No I cant spell it out for you_

_If you just realize what I just realized, _

_Then we'd be perfect for each other_

_and will never find another_

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if _

_we missed out on each other now._

_Take time to realize_

_Oh-oh I'm on your side_

_didn't I, didn't I tell you._

_Take time to realize_

_This all can pass you by_

_Didn't I tell you_

_But I can't spell it out for you,_

_no it's never gonna be that simple_

_no I can't spell it out for you._

_If you just realized what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other _

_then we'd never find another _

_Just realized what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder if _

_we missed out on each other now._

_It's not always the same_

_no it's never the same _

_if you don't feel it too._

_If you meet me half way_

_If you would meet me half way._

_It could be the same for you._

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_then we'd be perfect for each other _

_then we'd never find another _

_Just realize what I just realized_

_we'd never have to wonder _

_Just realize what I just realized_

_If you just realize what I just realized_

_OoOoOOo_

_missed out on each other now_

_missed out on each other now_

_Realize, realize,_

_realize, realize_

Although she doesn't know it, I'm still wearing her 'M' brooch. I never took it off. Never will. I highly doubt that Massie will ever talk to me. She's off with Dempsey and she appears to be very happy. It's only now that it dawns upon me that I lost my greatest treasure. I lost my Block.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**REVIEW ME MAH DAH-LINGS!! :)**

xoxo,

Princess.KaylZ


	2. Pride

**This Chappy is in Massie's POV.**

Everyday, she saw him. He looked so carefree. So happy. He looked over Massie. The sad fact about this is that while he was over her, she wasn't over him. Not even close to it. Dempsey was only a rebound guy. Truth: she still liked Derrick. Actually, scrap that. I love Derrick. Although he doesn't know it. I still remember the day I gave him my M pin.

Flashback

_Massie reached for the __**M**__ brooch on her lapel and unpinned it. Then, she leaned in toward Derrington and grabbed him by his soccer jersey. It was wet with sweat, but she pinned it on him anyway._

"_What's this?" Derrington pulled his shirt away from his chest and looked down at the brooch._

"_Its your MVP pin. Just without the **V** or the **P**. Its way cuter than those boring silver ones your coach gives out."_

"_Thanks." Derrington managed to smile without holding his face. "I'll wear it forever."_

"_Promise?" Massie asked._

"_Promise Derrington said._

_And she believed him._

_End Of Flashback._

Too bad for Massie that forever wasn't that long. No one but Bean knew how much Massie missed him. He left a hole in her heart. One that Dempsey could never fill. It would never heal. It'll be her reminder of the one time she was truly happy. Yes, she tried to put up a strong front just for her friends. Truth: She missed Derrick greatly. She missed calling him Derrington with her friends. She missed giving him congratulatory kisses after the Tomahawks won a game. She would never admit this to anyone except Bean. Why you ask? Because of pride. Stupid pride. For Massie, life without Derrick wasn't the same. How much she wanted to tell him that she loves him. But, again, pride was in her way. And it's because of pride that everyday when Massie comes home from BOCD, she listens to Realize by Colbie Caillat on her iPod until she cries herself to sleep. In school, though, she acts like she doesn't give a damn about Derrick. Just so that her friends won't think that she was weak.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. This was originally supposed 2 b the first chappy.**

_REVIEW ME DAH-LINGS!!_

xoxo,

Princess KaylZ.


End file.
